Ollen Malenkov
'Ollen Malenkov '(1878-) was a nobleman turned rebel who was fired from his position within the Royal Guard when he stole a brooch from Queen Alexandra. He was imprisoned and his noble family was scandalized. Life He started his career at the Royal Guard when was 22 but was fired when was 25 for stealing a brooch from the Queen. His wife left him along with his child and he starting working as a business man working with the rebellion. Ollen Malenkov Born: 1878 Kingdom of Karoleva Died: N/A Burial: N/A Full Name: Ollen Malenkov Mother: ? Father: ? Spouse: ? Issue: Theodore Malenkov Peter Gabriel Religon: Eastern Orthodox Three long and dreadful days that seemed like a whole eternity since I'd left the palace and returned to the place I belonged. The tavern workers seemed adamant about even letting me back through the doors, but they did eventually. They wanted all the details I could give them about what happened in the palace that night the King fell. I couldn't sate all their questions because I simply had no answers, but I did somewhat keep the curiosity at bay. They asked questions about the war that raged in the streets and I answered those as well. Many people were angry at Lisbeth and I as well as the King, which was to be expected. And even now, as I sit upstairs in the tavern, I can hear Roderick and Maverick fighting off a straggler outisde the door who wanted me dead. I take the papers back from Lis as she shakes her head. "Mal-" I stop her and look at her. "You don't get it... There's no possible way to ever get you to understand either. I watched as my family left me without a trace almost five years ago. I lost eveything when I was thrown from my position here. My own wife and son, gone. So no, I haven't stopped looking for them. I never will until I find them and pray that maybe things have changed." I shake my head and frown as I look at Mal. "You're setting yourself up for a heartbreak. For all you know she's remarried and moved on." I stop when I see it on his face, that agony that's been hid there for a while. I sigh and shake my head as I lean forward a bit to look him in the eye. "I'll see what I can find, but you owe me after this." I take the papers back and flip through them, searching for anything. "So she did remarry?" I look at the name on the documents, Vincent Gabriel. I sigh as I flip through more documents. I land on a death certificate of the man Marleina had married. He died in an accident in the boiler room not too long ago. I flip again again find the boarding school papers for Mal's son, Harrison. It was private training school for military where he was sent a couple years ago placing him at the age of eleven when he went. On the next page is a birth certificate for a little girl named Bayley Gabriel which I assumed was the child of Marleina and the deceased man. The next and final page is the certificate given to Harrison Peter Gabriel for completing his courses at the school. Then I realize the name and look up at Mal, mouth agape in astonishment. "Peter is your son..." Memories of Rose and the day I met her in the library while she cleaned bookshelves. It was painful to be here. He's been shot three times in the back." I step back and let them go to work on his wounds and getting the bullets out of him. I walk over and pick Lilly up and rub her back. "He'll be fine, I promise." I look at Isabella and nod towards the door and walk put of it.